


It is being

by lolachrome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls into enlightenment. And there are bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is being

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/footage through Supernatural 7.21.  
> Music: The Beatles "Tomorrow Never Knows"  
> a transformative work, 2012
> 
>  

Download the m4v (26 mb) [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?o25oxqzb1879v38)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Video Source: "Bees" by boryeah; "Honey Bees (Apis mellifera) and Chokecherry (Prunus virginiana), Montana, USA" by robmutch1  
>  _Tomorrow Never Knows_
> 
> Turn off your mind relax and float down stream  
> It is not dying, it is not dying
> 
> Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void,  
> It is shining, it is shining.
> 
> Yet you may see the meaning of within  
> It is being, it is being
> 
> Love is all and love is everyone  
> It is knowing, it is knowing
> 
> And ignorance and hate mourn the dead  
> It is believing, it is believing
> 
> But listen to the colour of your dreams  
> It is not leaving, it is not leaving
> 
> So play the game "Existence" to the end  
> Of the beginning, of the beginning


End file.
